Let Us Be
by aidan bale
Summary: <html><head></head>[Modern AU] The Arendelle family are coming together for the Christmas Holiday. In a family full of girls you'd think there would be no secrets. But when under the same roof for two weeks they'll find out everyone has their secrets. (Rapunzel, Gothel, Ariel,Elsa, and Anna)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I'm back writing again. I deleted all my other stories because I'm dumb. But I'm back and strictly an Elsanna writer now. I don't know why but I love the two of them together. Most new stories will have incest. If you don't like it don't read it. This will be rated M. The story is about secrets, dysfunctional family , and Taboo urges. S****o enjoy and please review!**

**Modern AU, Elsa doesn't have ice powers, Rapunzel's hair color is short brown, Gothel is Rapunzel's real mother because she's funny. I made an original character for Elsa and Anna's mother. Ariel and Rapunzel are sisters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The first of Rapunzel's relatives were arriving for the Christmas holiday. This year her family would be hosting all of her cousins and aunts for two weeks as they arrived from other cities and towns across the state. Rapunzel was 22 and just starting her winter break from her final year at the nearby arts college, and was looking forward to seeing her family, most of whom lived too far away to visit regularly.

That day her two cousins, Elsa and Anna would be arriving, with their mother Leslie. Elsa was 2 years older than Rapunzel. She had just finished university and was living at home while she job hunted. Her sister, Anna, also lived at home and was studying her second year at the local community college.

They would be joining Rapunzel along with her younger sister, Ariel, who was just a year younger, and her mother Gothel in time for dinner, which the three women were busily preparing. As Rapunzel put the last of the dishes out on the table, her mother spotted their relatives pulling into the driveway.

"They're here!" she said excitedly, rushing to the door to greet them. Her daughters joined her as she opened the door.

"Hi girls! Welcome! Rapunzeul, Ariel, help your cousins with their bags!" Gothel ordered. Rapunzel and her sister stepped out to the driveway, helping Elsa and Anna haul their luggage from the trunk, while Leslie walked up to hug her sister. "Thanks so much for having us!" she enthused, holding her little sister at arms length and smiling warmly.

"Jeez, what did you pack in here, rocks?" Ariel exclaimed, struggling with one of the larger bags.

"Worse than that, Anna couldn't bear to go anywhere without at least a dozen books to read!" Elsa laughed, rolling her eyes as she reached out to help her cousin.

"Hey, they're not all for me! I thought Rapunzel would enjoy a few of them while we're here!" Anna said, looking cheerfully at Rapunzel. The two girls were definitely the bookworms of the family.

"Cool, thanks! You always have such good taste in books!" The brunette replied, taking her cousin's arm as they walked back to the house.

That evening, the 6 women spent hours catching up, laughing and sipping wine until quite late. The lady's were becoming a little tipsy. Ariel had her eyes on her redheaded cousin, she couldn't keep her eyes off her firmness. It was no secret that Ariel was a lesbian. The family knew and accepted her for who she is. Ariel tried to get a hold of herself, for family sake. The women talked alot, but not as much as Gothel, she'll go on about how sexy she is and how men die for her. Just conceited talk that made the others roll their eyes. Finally, Gothel stood and stretched.

"Well, you ladies must be very tired from your trip. I think it's time we head to bed soon. We've got another group to welcome in the morning!" she said, gathering up the empty glasses. She was right. The others helped her clean up, and they said their good nights.

That night Elsa and Anna would be bunking together in the spare basement room, right next to Rapunzel's. Ariel would be staying in her room upstairs, Gothel would have the master bedroom,and Leslie would sleep in the guest room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, when Anna entered the guest room after brushing her teeth, Elsa was already under the covers, her back to the door. She was wearing a baby blue nightgown, cut on the thigh, it was her shortest gown. Anna was only wearing a white tank top and pink panties. Both girls are average height, Elsa is slightly taller. They are really skinny, with Elsa having curvy hips. Anna smiled, turned out the light, and crawled in to bed next to her. She spooned herself against her big sister, sliding her hand along the older girl's naked thigh under the blanket. Elsa let out a small gasp, looking back into Anna's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Ariel couldn't sleep that night. Not because the heater was making the room too hot. But because she was getting a feeling between he legs. Her cousin's were on her mind. She couldn't believe how sexy they have become. The guilty feeling was making her knees weaker. Why was she having feelings toward her own cousin. She couldn't take her eyes off Anna the whole night, She made it so obvious at times. She rubbed herself thinking of Anna's smooth legs and soft lips.<p>

"Crap! Stop thinking of those things! What's wrong with you?" She cried to herself.

Then she thought about Elsa. She thought of her curvy hips and amazing breasts. Ariel couldn't sleep that night. Her taboo urges kept her up.

* * *

><p>For her age, Gothel was quite attractive. She kept her body looking fit and had smooth creamy skin, with long black hair. She had no problem sleeping. She loved the heater in the house and she also played with one of her toys before bed. Her toys never fail to satisfy her. She slept naked with just thin sheets covering herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Lastly, Rapunzel had trouble sleeping as well. She sighs and damns her insomnia. She remembers Anna giving her a book to read in case of sleepless nights. She grins as she reads the cover, Anna knows her well. One of her favourites. She curled up and read through the first chapter quickly. She had a tingling between her legs. The book gets erotic after chapter 2 and she always gets turned on when reading it. The story was about forbidden lust. Rapuzel loved taboo and forbidden things. After a quick read and a quick exercise she fell asleep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Later that night**

Elsa and Anna were cuddling.

"Elsa, we shouldn't... not while we're here..." To Elsa, though, Anna's voice didn't sound very convincing, and so she continued, back up the thigh, until she was reaching around to touch Anna's panty-clad mons. Anna groaned, opening her thighs slowly and allowing access to her quickly moistening pussy. She still couldn't believe how hot her sister could get her. She found it impossible to say no to the sexy minx. They had been having a secret affair for weeks now, sleeping together every night, and it was already looking like tonight would be no different!

"Come on, Sis. You're pussy's begging for it..." Elsa whispered, her breath warm against Anna's skin. She started to kiss and lick at her sister's neck, causing Anna to shudder. Anna was slowly beginning to grind her own crotch against her big sister's ass, her own pussy becoming a swamp of girl juices as well. Elsa only sighed, leaning back into her sister, letting her take control. Anna let out a happy giggle, slipping her fingers into the Blondie panties and feeling the heat of her pussy.

The sisters started to grind- Elsa against Anna invading fingers. She draped her leg over her sister's hip, her breath coming quicker as her excitement grew. In minutes, both girls were panting and sweating as their movements grew more intense. They stifled whimpers and groans as their arousal took over. Before long, the bed was shaking as they fucked against each other.

Elsa was pounding and finger her baby sister's tight clit. She had her bent over, taking control and easily overpowered her little sister. There was a loud clap sound every time Elsa pounded her sisters pussy. Elsa then layed on her back and ordered her sister to sit on her face. Anna began riding the fuck out of her big sisters face. Her pussy juice spilled all over Elsa's creamy face. As Anna rode Her sisters face she began Violently fingering her big sister. Elsa's moans were muffled by her sisters pussy in her mouth.

Anna got off her face and starts tongue kissing. Elsa loves the taste of her own pussy on her sisters mouth. They swap saliva. Elsa sucks Anna's tongue. They continue to violently finger themselves. They don't kiss but instead have a tongue fight. Their saliva goes everywhere. They begin rubbing it o. Their own breasts and lick it back up.

Anna and Elsa were slapping their bodies against each other violently now, their sweat soaked skin smacking over and over again as Anna's drenched pussy scraped across her sister's hip, and her fingers pummeled Elsa's drooling gash. Both girls were quickly climbing to an intense orgasm.

Panting for air, Elsa frantically kicked the covers away, and turned her head, pulling her sister down for an intense kiss. Their wet tongues invading one another's mouths, both girls squealed in ecstasy, their orgasms exploding and their sheets becoming drenched with sweat and pussy.

As they came down from their orgasms, they continued their passionate kiss. Both knew they could never be sated with just one orgasm, and Elsa was eagerly turning to face her sister, their mouths still clamped tightly together. They fought to pull what little clothing they wore from each other's sweat drenched bodies, and soon they were tightly embracing, naked skin on naked skin. Elsa rolled on top of her sister, and they began to grind again, this time pussy to pussy, their juicy mounds squelching against each other as they made out feverishly.

The sisters' moans were muffled well enough in this position, their tongues burrowed deep in each other's mouths, but Elsa's pussy was demanding something harder. She wrenched her lips from her sister's, Pulling herself up on her knees and scissoring her legs tightly with Anna's. Elsa grabbed hold of her baby sister's right leg, grinding herself down hard into her wetness. The humping was suddenly twice as intense, as both girls pushed with every ounce of strength to slap their slippery cunts against each other. Anna reached up, greedily mauling her sister's sweat coated tits, causing her to moan audibly.

Elsa and Anna were losing control now, their inhibitions melting in the molten heat of their rubbing pussies. All caution was thrown away as they ground against each other, moaning and calling each other's names passionately, hurdling towards their second shared climax.

At that moment they were lost in their own ecstasy, their sweaty thighs clamped tightly around each other as they finally slammed each other with a final orgasm. Elsa held on tight to her sister's leg, convulsing uncontrollably on top of her. Anna was babbling incoherently, her head thrown back and her hips gyrating as her climax shot through her body. The sisters held their strained positions as their orgasms crested, their hot pussies plastered together, spewing juices out into puddles on the sheets.

Finally, they collapsed on the mattress, Elsa slumping over next to her sister. They looked at each over through half open eyes, panting heavily, their bodies exhausted. After several minutes, they struggled to move to each other, wrapping their arms around one another and kissing tenderly, before sleep took them.


End file.
